


Revenge of the Pokee

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>?I remember having a slight laughing fit when we did this scene cause I was so close to you, sort of leaning further and further into you.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Pokee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

'I remember having a slight laughing fit when we did this scene cause I was so close to you, sort of leaning further and further into you.' –Dom to Billy from the FOTR cast commentary

 

“CUT!”

Dom had been holding it in as best he could, but when PJ called the halt, he totally lost it. Sam sat up and looked at him. “Dom? Are you all right?”

Dom was in hysterics he was laughing so hard. He was exhausted, he was giddy from doing the same thing all day, and he was with his best mates. In bed, actually, scrunched up next to Billy who was now staring at him oddly through curly Pippin bangs.

He gained composure, taking deep, steadying breaths and trying to remember why he was laughing in the first place. “All right, back to normal.” He ignored Elijah’s snort. “Sorry about that.”

Dom nestled into the feather pillow, closing his eyes and working to relax his face. Through a cracked eyelid he could see that Billy was doing the same. “Action!” Dom could feel the camera’s all-knowing eye rove over him and he could taste Pippin’s breath on his face. He tried unsuccessfully to think of a time in his life when he’d ever been happier.

Poke.

Dominic didn’t flinch. Dominic was NOT ticklish. Dominic was used to being poked while in the middle of shooting a crucial scene.

Poke.

All right, maybe Dominic jumped a little. Maybe Dominic’s mouth twitched. Maybe Dominic would kill Billy when this take was over.

Poke.

Dominic cracked up. He tried explaining to Pete that Billy kept poking him, but Billy’s face was the picture of innocence. “Just don’t poke me again, okay Bill?”

“Would I do a thing like that!”

“And action!”

Scoot.

William was sure that Dom had NOT just scooted closer to him. William knew it was this blasted bed that used gravity to levitate its occupants toward the middle. William was %100 heterosexual.

Scoot.

William thought that maybe Dom was just cold. William didn’t mind that Dominic was this much closer. William tried to focus on staying asleep.

Scoot.

William gulped. William was not only in bed with his best, heterosexual, mate; his best heterosexual mate was now SNUGGLING. William looked through half-closed eyelids at the face that was so close to him and that was the very picture of innocence. That broke, for the third and loudest time, into gales of laughter.

Cut was yelled, Dom was chided, Sean was exasperated, and Billy was intoxicated as he joined in the laughing. By now, they were all laughing, even the cameramen. But the one thing Billy didn’t expect was Dom’s hand seeking his out under the blankets, where there was no camera.

Billy was too giddy to get Dominic back for making him laugh. Too caught up in the moment to think of anything but this wonderful man beside him and how good it felt to hold his hand. Too happy to do anything but lean those few extra inches, kiss this man, right on his still smiling lips, seconds before “action” was called for the last time.

The End


End file.
